


History Repeated

by al_singh203



Series: Dream SMP drabbles [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DSMP spoilers, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), dsmp rp, no beta we die like every pet on the smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_singh203/pseuds/al_singh203
Summary: One bright afternoon, Puffy looks on Tommy and Tubbo and reminisce on a past that looked almost exactly like it.
Series: Dream SMP drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194989
Kudos: 4





	History Repeated

**Author's Note:**

> The current dsmp lore has me feeling all kinds of way, so here's something small I wrote after binging Puffy VODs.

The clearing was filled with bright spring sunlight as Puffy watched the two kids sparring. She’d promised Schlatt she would look over Tubbo, which usually meant looking over Tommy too. Watching Tommy’s fast, brash attacks vs Tubbo’s more calm thought out ones reminded her of a scene she’d been trying to push away from her mind for some while now, lest it made her emotional around the two children. As she sat against one of the trees, Puffy closed her eyes, allowing herself to finally recall a time when it was her own duckling in this clearing, sparring with his own best friend. 

“It’s fine Bad, nothing’s going to happen.” Puffy reassured her friend as their kids started play fighting in the lush clearing. It was a rare sunny day in the Badlands, where even though it was the height of summer it was raining almost every day, and both young parents were making the most of it. 

“Puffy…” Bad started, worry stewen all across his face. 

“Bad, it’s just wood. If anything I should be worried. Your kid is half-blaze for gods sakes.” Puffy said with a laugh. Bad nodded, most of the worry leaving his face. 

“You’re right. We should at least still stay close though.” 

“Alright.” 

Puffy and Bad sat down at the edge of the clearing, leaning against the trees, talking about whatever. Puffy noticed that even though the two kids were barely teenagers, both Dream and Sapnap had already starting to develop clear fighting styles. Sapnap hit quickly, attacking with force rather than precision while Dream took more time to calculate between each blow, landing each one exactly where he wanted it.

‘They’ll both make very good fighters one day.’ Puffy thought, the sound of laughter filling the air. ‘I can’t wait to see it.’ 

Puffy was brought back into the present by Tommy’s mock frustration at being beaten by his friend. Sometimes it hurt how much the two pairs of friends were alike, how much of Sapnap and Dream she saw in Tommy and Tubbo. All Puffy could do was make sure that Tommy and Tubbo didn’t fall into the same patterns her duckling did, that they stayed away from all that harm for as long as possible. Nodding, Puffy silently promised herself to make sure the boys were, if not fully safe, as safe as they could be. To make sure neither of them hurt the same way she saw Sapnap hurting. To make sure neither of them hurt others the way her duckling had. Maybe it was a big thing, but so what? At least it was something to make the future a better place than the past.


End file.
